Hidden
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: Set after DH, AU. Hermione struggles with herself and finds a strange object that forces her to make a choice.


Hidden

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter

She walks the halls in silence, She no longer looks her teachers in the eye, and She no longer smiles. She sits in complete silence and does what is required of her. Her eyes are dull, void of emotion. Her skin is paled a ghostly shade, her hair a long tangled, twisted mass. When she sits in her hidden corner of the library, she still reads with hidden passion. When she is alone by the lake she remembers with hatred in her heart.

By pure chance as she walked the halls one day, she came across and new door. New doors were common in a magical place, so she entered the room. The room was baren of any items except a hand mirror in a dark wood with silver carvings all over it. Once she held it, she look in to it's depths. She felt an overpowering presence surround her. She felt like she was in water. Her body felt heavy and her mind felt calm.

As she looked at the reflection, she noticed her face was covered in scars and fresh wounds. Her eyes were no longer brown, but midnight black. Her skin was paled more than before. Her hair was tangled into a flattened mess. Taking the mirror with her, she left the room to go research her discovery. After many books, she found her target.

_Much like the mirror of Erised, the mirror of Secrets will show you what is in your heart. But, what this mirror shows the bare truth of the holder. It can show you your deepest love, or you worse nightmare. It will show you buried emotions and unsaid thoughts. Where many have parished while in the presence of the mirror of Erised, the mirror of Secrets has led to many commiting suicides by who could not face their truths. _

After she gathered her belongings, she took the mirror to her room to see what else would show. Once in she was in solitude, she gazed into the mirror and seen her mentor. Anger flowed through her and it showed in the glass. The image flashed images of every fight she was in. Of every death she witnessed. Once it reached her parents, it stopped. Tears that were buried deep poured down her face as she watched them. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest as the mirror showed her the image of her mutilated face. Only this time, the image was crying blood. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. What she seen next tore down every wall she ever had. She watched the image of Severus Snape die. Guilt, anger, sadness, and confusion filled her. She should have tried something to help him, but she instead stood back. She chose to avoid looking at him as he died painfully that night. She let her anger over rule her need to help others. She begged for the image to change again. It chose to show her when her friends left her. Harry and Ron felt they needed to travel the world, and left her when she said she wanted to finish school. They never sent her any letters or told her their destinations. She never felt so alone in her life. She felt broken. Everyone was still healing themselves, so they couldn't be bothered to help fix her. She was she strong one. The one who could figure out almost anything. But they forgot she was just human too. Forced to wear a mask every day and hide her pieces from the world.

Placing the mirror down on her bed, she walked for the old headmasters office. She was of the few who could go to talk to the former at any time before curfew. As she walked, thoughts and questions swam in her head. Emotions played havoc with her heart. Once she reached the entrance and gave the password, she made her way up the stairs. Once she was standing before the portrait, she stared at him with cold determination.

" Why Ms. Granger, what can I help with you today?" He asked.

" Professor, I've had some questions and thoughts that I can not and shall not leave unsaid. Sir, right now I hate you, I am angered by some of the actions you took, the way you used everyone. And if you say " for the greater good " one more time, I may just curse your portrait to freeze your image and burn it while you watch. Good people needlessly died because you didn't think to trust anyone. Sirius didn't have to die if you had just let Harry hear the whole damn prophesy and Professor Snape didn't have to be so alone if you had just told someone you trusted. You waited till we were head deep in trouble ourselves before you even thought to tell us of the Order! For a man who knew so much, you knew very little sir. Why did you wait till after you died to send us on that hunt? That war could have been finished before you died and many lives could have been saved. I had to erase my whole life from my parents and send them away. I don't know where they are and if they are even okay. Teddy will never remember being held by his parents and will never be able to show them all he can do. What he will do. I understand, that was War, but you sir held your pieces till it was almost too late. It could have all fallen apart in seconds the whole time! You left us weakend and why? Because you talked about self control yet you failed to practice it your self when you had to put on that ring! You knew what it was and done it any way! You arrogant, narcissistic old man!" Hermione finished, her chest heavy in emotion from her words. Her eyes were blank, her face was a frozen mask.

The man stared at her in a new light. He was shocked at her words, but even more saddened for her. She made valid points, he could not contest that. He knew she was brilliant and logical. He took note of her eyes and face, the once bright and lively were frozen and dull. " Ms. Granger, no words will ever express what I feel now. I was only human. I made mistakes that were great. But I did what I thought was right at the time. I've spent most of my life at war, I was tired. I couldn't tell any one of my plans fully because I didn't want them to be harmed more than they already were. Knowledge is power, but remember, absolute power corrupts absolutely Ms. Granger. I hope in time, you can forgive me, and yourself as well." With that, he took his leave.

She returned to her room and layed on her bed. Picking the mirror up, she saw her face again, there was a change to it though. The wounds were gone, now mixed with the other scars. Her skin had a tone more color, her eyes had a bit of life to them. She took this as a sign that things were in for a change. She looked out a window to see the dawn of a new life.


End file.
